moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Katy, Kiki y Koko
''Katy, Kiki y Koko'' Katy, Kiki y Koko ("Katy Meets the Aliens" or "Katy and the Katerpillar Kids" in the English adaptation) is the sequel to Katy the Caterpillar. The story is about Katy, now grown up as a lovely butterfly, and her children, young twin caterpillars named Kiki and Koko, facing off against aliens who came to their forest searching for food - which happens to be inhabitants of the forest. With the help of their friends, Katy, Kiki and Koko are able to defeat Alien X and his crew and save their forest and its inhabitants. Characters *'Katy Caterpillar' (voiced by Rocío Garcel, English language dub voiced by Unknown) - The protagonist of the film. Katy, now grown up as a lovely butterfly, lives in the same cherry-leaf tree with her two caterpillar children Kiki and Koko. She is now a protective and loving mother who is also somewhat of a worry-wart as both of her children start getting into trouble when aliens start to visit. She still has many friends in the forest and tells true stories of her life as a caterpillar to her children. *'Kiki and Koko Caterpillar' - Katy's two caterpillar children and protagonists of the film along with their mother. They are twins who always wish to become butterflies and fly in the sky just like their mother. Koko (who wears a sky blue baseball cap with a large capital "K") (voiced by Diana Santos, English language dub voiced by Unknown) is the oldest, bravest and somewhat mischievous brother while Kiki (who wears a flower bonnet like Katy) (voiced by María Fernanda Morales, English language dub voiced by Unknown) is the youngest, sweetest and somewhat naive sister. The two try to find ways to learn how to fly before they are ready and they end up discovering Alien X and his crew, thus informing their mother and friends about the alien invasion. *'Skunk (Zorillo)' - A grumpy red-nosed skunk that tries to sleep. He usually carries a pillow around with him whenever and wherever he goes. At the end of the film, X successfully captures the skunk, and takes him to his home planet, only to get scared away, along with W, Y, and Z, by the skunk's terrible smell. He is similar to the badger from The Fox and the Hound. *'Bat (Murciélago)' - A bat that wears a pilot's helmet and goggles that teaches Kiki and Koko how to fly at first, but then turns out to be their enemy, and plans to eat them both up for dinner. However, X's spaceship scares the bat away, causing him to retreat back to his lair, only to never to be seen again throughout the rest of the film. *'The Ants (Los Hormigas)' - A colony of ants who gathers the food under the tyrannical rule of Boss Soldier Ant. *'Boss Soldier Ant (El Patrón Soldado Hormiga)' - The winged leader of the ant colony who rules with an iron fist and abuses the worker ants. He wears a Viking style helmet and carries a staff with a clenched fist on top, which he uses as a defense weapon when the colony is invaded by intruders. *'Gilbert Mouse (Gilberto Ratón)' (voiced by Alejandro Villeli, English language dub voiced by Robert Axelrod) - Katy's old, close friend who still resides in the forest with his son Arnold. Gilbert is now a detective/tracker in the forest and seems to follow foot tracks, but easily gets lost or misled. He relies on instinct to help find missing people and seems to have a bag full different kinds of hats, which he wears for specific occasions. He remains close to his friend Katy. *'Arnold Mouse (Arnulfo Ratón)' (voiced by Nando Estevante, English language dub voiced by Unknown) - Gilbert's intelligent, studious and loyal son, and Kiki and Koko's good friend. He is very loyal and obedient to his father and often acts as his assistant. Arnold is almost always seen with a book, mainly one about footprints. He is the first to believe Kiki and Koko about the alien invasion. *'Rosetta Squirrel (Roseta Ardilla)' (voiced by Velia Velgar, English language dub voiced by Unknown) - An elderly friend of Katy's, who is quite a chatterbox when a question or topic has been asked and has a passion for knitting. *'Professor Q. Owl (Professor Q. (Keu) Búho)' (voiced by Gerarso Moscoso, English language dub voiced by Unknown) - The most intelligent animal in the forest, with a tree full of books and papers. He often gives helpful advice to Katy. *'Aliens W, X, Y and Z (Extraterrestes W, X, Y y Z)' - The antagonists of the film. These four mollusk-like aliens are hungry and the only way to survive is to capture and eat creatures from other planets. X (voiced by Esteban Siller, English language dub voiced by Unknown) is the one that leaves to capture the animals of the forest, while W, Y and Z stay behind and watch from afar. W (voiced by Eduardo Liñán, English language dub voiced by Unknown) is the pink/red eye colored alien, X is the green eye colored alien as well as the main antagonist that fires green lightning bolts from his eyes at any victim in his path, which causes him to change himself into the same victim he sees, Y (voiced by Carlos De Pavia, English language dub voiced by Unknown) is the yellow eye colored alien, and Z (voiced by Paco Reséndez, English language dub voiced by Unknown) is the blue eye colored alien. *'Gracko Hawk (Grako Halcón)' (voiced by Luis de León, English language dub voiced by Steve Kramer) - A minor antagonist, Gracko is the wild troublemaking delinquent of the forest with a punk mohawk hairstyle. He always harasses its inhabitants but gets beaten up by them every time. Category:1988 films